Kamen Rider VS Super Sentai: Academia's Ride!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: A dimensional gap has been formed between the worlds of the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai. Now the Riders face a huge threat, and at the same time, the Super Sentai Academia gets involved. It's time to count the medals and prepare for a wild ride!


So the end of Kamen Rider OOO has just aired and I'm feeling pumped to do this crossover. For those of you not in the know, I planned this to be a Super Sentai and Kamen Rider crossover, Riders teaming up with rangers from a fic of mine, Super Sentai Academia.

But anyway I had another beginning planned out, but let's instead do this since I'm so pumped after watching the OOO Finale!

* * *

><p><em>For ages, the world has been protected by lone warriors that took on the name Kamen Rider. In another world, there were heroes as well, but in teams instead. Those heroes came to be known as the Super Sentai.<em>

_The two worlds have different histories. One planet became protected through the arrival of many new riders. The other became a wasteland due to a sudden arrival of monsters._

_Now their two stories become crossed . . . for a new evil has arrived from the world of Super Sentai into that of the Kamen Rider . . . "REALITY BEND!"_

**_Kamen Rider VS Super Sentai: Academia's Ride!_**

* * *

><p>A middle aged man walked down the streets wearing strange traveling clothes and carrying only a stick with a pair of boxers on. The man looked around, "This place sure has changed a lot." He said seeing all the lights in the city and the many promotions of Kamen Riders in special events. "Brings a lot of memories though."<p>

The man bumped into a woman, "HEY WATCH IT! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Sorry, sorry." The man apologized, "I'm Eiji, Hino Eiji."

"Watch yourself weirdo." The woman scoffed and just simply walked off.

Hino sighed then looked at the night sky. "Man, youngsters these days sure are rude." Then Hino saw what looked like a shooting star. "Whoa, maybe I can make a wish." Hino smiled then reached into his pocket and pulled out two halves of what looked like a red coin. "It would be nice to be able to meet you again one day . . . Ankh." Hino then put the halves back into his pocket and continued walking . . . till he heard a train whistle. He looked up and "WHOA," ducked when he saw a white and red train blare by. "That's . . . THE DENLINER!"

The train was the train that was once used by a rider, Den O. A silver rider wearing red armor was at the controls, "GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" Den O shouted.

Denliner was shooting at what looked like a red rider riding a flying motorcycle. The Denliner had a lot of trouble against that rider. The rider drew from a deck, then inserted the card into his belt buckle.

"_REALITY BEND!_" The belt announced.

Hino all of a sudden saw the sky twist around and he was shocked at what was going on. It appeared as if the sky itself was attacking the Denliner.

"GAH!" Den O screamed as Denliner dropped from its rails near the ground. Hino dashed away as the Denliner nearly crashed. Luckily enough, more rails formed under Denliner and Denliner got back towards the sky, but one person fell off the Denliner.

"OW!" The person yelled after he hit the ground.

Hino recognized the voice of the person, "what the!" Hino turned towards the person. The person was dressed similarly to Hino only this person was much younger.

"Oh man, should've held on tighter." The person said as he rubbed his neck.

"That's . . . ME!" Hino yelped after realizing the person was a younger Eiji Hino.

Eiji looked around to see what was going on and looked up. "Man what the heck happened anyway?" Eiji at one point was just lounging around when all of a sudden, the Denliner just came and a Red Oni monster just snatched him. "Man, is that train ever going to stop?"

Hino however, hid and wondered why his younger self was standing in front of him, _what am I doing here, there . . . wherever! What's going on here!_

All of a sudden, the woman that Hino had bumped into screamed. Eiji turned to see a red armored monster with a wrist cannon attacking the woman.

"WATCH OUT!" Eiji dashed from his spot and pushed the woman away from the monster.

The woman was frozen in shock while the monster turned to face Eiji, "Who are you?" The monster asked Eiji.

Eiji took a belt buckle from out of nowhere and put it on his waist, creating a belt around him, "get out of here." Eiji said to the woman. The woman nodded then ran. Eiji reached into his pockets to take out three coins, a Green Grasshopper coin, a Yellow Tiger coin, and a Red Hawk coin very much like Hino's split coin only fully intact.

Hino gasped when he saw Eiji hold the coins. "The Core Medals!" Hino yelped.

Eiji put the Red and Green core medals into his belt first then the Yellow Core in the middle. Eiji took a scanner from the side and tilted the belt buckle. Eiji scanned the medals with his scanner, "HENSHIN!"

"_TAKA TORA BATTA!_" The scanner announced. Colored core medals flew around Eiji and three of these medals, the Red, Yellow, and Green enlarged to form an emblem on Eiji's chest. "_TA TO BA, TA-TO-BA TATOBA!_" Eiji transformed into a red, yellow, and green Hero of the world, a Kamen Rider!

"Kamen Rider OOO!" Eiji announced and dashed towards the monster. Eiji extended one of the yellow claws of his Tiger arms and clawed the monster. Eiji kept clawing the monster, not allowing the monster a chance to shoot energy beams from the energy cannon of the monster. Eiji kept clawing the monster and seemed to be trying something. "Huh?" Eiji said as he kept clawing. "Why aren't Cell Medals coming out of you?"

"What the heck are you talking about!" The monster swung an arm at Eiji. Eiji jumped backwards but the monster was ready for that and aimed the cannon at Eiji.

"OH CRAP!" Eiji shouted and his green grasshopper legs literally transformed into grasshopper legs. Eiji bounced into the air to dodge the blast. Eiji landed and kicked the monster, "You're not a Yummy are you?"

"I'm not food!" The monster shouted, "I'm the great hunter, Gulark . . . an Alienizer is how you'll respect me as!" Gulark got clawed back and rolled on the ground. Then Gulark held his hand towards the air.

"What's an Alienizer?" Eiji asked. "Boy I wish Ankh was here, he might know what that is."

"Wait . . . what is an Alienizer?" Hino asked himself as he listened and watched the battle.

Energy from the lights around started going into Gulark's cannon and stomach. Some lights dimmed out. "DIE!" Gulark fired out one huge blast from his cannon.

"OH CRAP!" Eiji yelped and rolled away. Eiji sat down and watched as the cannon destroyed one chunk of a wall. "Wow . . . that's big."

Gulark screamed again and absorbed more energy. "JUST DIE!" He fired an even bigger blast.

Eiji had to think fast and thought about dodging, but the blast was just too huge for him to dodge. "SHIT!"

"Eiji!" Hino shouted towards Eiji. Eiji turned around to see who was calling his name but couldn't see anyone since it was kind of dark due to some dimmed lights. Hino quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out three gray coins known as Cell Medals. "CATCH!" Hino threw the Cell Medals at Eiji.

Eiji looked up and found the Cell Medals coming. Eiji reached out his hands and grabbed them. Then Eiji pulled out a black sword with blue lines from out of nowhere. Eiji fed the Medals into the sword, the Medajalibur. Eiji scanned the medals within the sword. "_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_" the Scanner announced.

The sword began to glow, "SEIYAH!" Eiji shouted and swung the sword, cutting everything, including the energy ball and buildings, in half! After a while, the cut that the Medajalibur had created mended itself. However the cut on the energy ball remained and the energy ball exploded.

"That's . . . that's impossible!" Gulark screamed when he saw OOO cut through the ball of energy. "How can the heroes of this world have this much power?" Gulark gasped, "these Riders . . . how is it one of them can beat my power!" Gulark screamed to the air and started to absorb more energy.

"Oh no you don't!" Eiji took the scanner again and this time scanned the Core Medals on his belt.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_" The scanner announced. Eiji jumped high into the air and spun around to fling three rings, Red, Yellow, and Green.

Eiji prepared for a kick, "SEIYAH!" Eiji came down on the red ring and formed red wings on his back, then the yellow creating yellow claw auras, and finally the green ring, creating a green aura on his legs. Eiji used a powerful drop kick on Gulark, kicking Gulark backwards.

"GYAH!" Gulark screamed as the kick messed up his energy absorption. He couldn't stop absorbing energy. "No, no, no!" Gulark screamed.

Eiji skid to a stop and turned to look at Gulark, who began to chuckle, "what?"

"I may die," Gulark said, "but know this . . . this world will fall into Armageddon. Will you Kamen Riders be able to prevent it? After all, your sister world has only delayed the inevitable!" Gulark let out a scream as energy poured into his body.

"Uh . . . I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Eiji admitted.

_I agree with myself_, Hino said nodding.

Gulark chuckled, then exploded from the combine might of the kick that Eiji used and the overload of energy absorbed.

Eiji wondered what was up with Gulark near the end.

Back to the Denliner now since Hino looked up. The Denliner finally got one hit in on the flying motorcycle. The rider abandoned the motorcycle and allowed it to explode, hitting the Denliner backwards.

Den O rode out from Denliner on his motorcycle while Denliner drove away. Den O skit to a stop on a building while the other rider landed. "Do you really think you can stop me?" The other rider asked.

"You're messing around here!" Den O shouted, "I can't let you go further!"

"Then come," The rider drew a card from his deck, "DEN O!" The rider fed the card to his belt buckle.

"_REALITY BEND: ZERONOS!_" The rider transformed into a green cow themed rider.

"Zeronos, is that supposed to faze me?" Den O drew his sword and dashed at Zeronos who too drew a giant sword. Den O and Zeronos clashed swords and pushed each other away.

Zeronos changed the sword to a crossbow mode and fired at Den O.

Den O rolled away and scanned his belt buckle, "_FULL CHARGE!_" Announced the belt buckle. Den O swung his sword, flinging the red blade off at Zeronos.

Zeronos drew a card and fed the card to a spiritual version of the other rider's belt. "_REALITY BEND: NEGA DEN O!_"

Zeronos transformed into a purple tribal version of Den O and used the same attack as Den O to counter Den O.

"WHAT THE!" Den O yelped when he saw Nega Den O. Nega Den O changed the sword to gun mode and fired a huge shot at Den O. "ARGH!"

Nega Den O transformed back into the other rider. "This is the power of Armageddon. Do you think you can defeat me Kamen Rider Den O?"

"Of course I do!" Den O confidently said and slashed the other rider. "After all, I start on a Climax from start to finish!" Den O charged at the other rider.

The other rider parried Den O using a sword, "Well, I Kamen Rider **Blaze** do not go down easily." Blaze pushed Den O away and got ready to slash Den O with a flaming slash.

All of a sudden a large sword from the air flew by and stabbed Blaze away. Den O grabbed the sword.

"I'll be borrowing this Ryoutaro!" Den O shouted. The sword had a handle with four masks on it, one of them being the one Den O was wearing at the moment. Den O pulled the lever at the bottom of the sword spinning the masks around till it hit the Red Mask of Den O.

"_MOMO SWORD!_" The sword announced.

Den O then scanned his belt buckle again, "_FULL CHARGE!_"

"Hissatsu," Den O announced, "Ore no Hissatsu Waza . . . LINER VERSION!" Den O swung the large sword, creating a huge red blade that came down on Blaze.

Blaze held the blade but then the blade of Den O's regular sword came by and slashed Blaze on the chest. Blaze grunted in pain and the giant sword's blade came down on Blaze.

Den O stood in victory and threw the giant sword away, allowing it to fly away and switched his default sword into his right hand. Den O held the sword to his back, "heh, well that was easy."

Blaze lied down with his back to the ground, silent. "_REALITY BEND: CLONE SWITCH!_" Blaze disintegrated.

"WHAT!" Den O shouted when he saw Blaze just disappear.

"Hello?" Blaze was behind Den O.

Den O turned, "HOW!"

"It's called replacement." Blaze chuckled and jammed a fist onto Den O's body, "Ninjas do it all the time." Blaze then kicked Den O away. "Well then I have a lot to prepare for. Do you not see that pink cut on the sky?" There was in fact one huge gash on the sky that was pink. "That means that this world is ripe for the conquering. I need to take over this world and bring upon Armageddon with the powers of this Rider system. So for now, bye bye." Blaze used one last card.

"_REALITY BEND: ESCAPE!_" Blaze disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WAIT!" Den O shouted and dashed forward only to just run into smoke. "DAMN IT!" Den O screamed and stomped the ground. "He got away."

Hino now heard a trumpet. Hino turned towards the side and found another Kamen Rider come out from the alleyway. "BIRTH!" Hino was shocked to see Birth.

Eiji saw the rider, Birth, coming by. "Huh?"

Birth used a Cell Medal on its belt, "_DRILL ARM!_" And a drill arm formed on Birth's right hand. Birth drilled Eiji. Eiji screamed.

"Wait Kamen Rider Birth, don't do that!" Hino shouted but Birth wasn't listening and kept attacking Eiji. "What are you doing!"

Birth used another Cell Medal, this time creating a Shovel Arm on his left hand and whacked Eiji away. "I thought Riders were supposed to help each other!" Eiji shouted.

Birth stopped and a young girl's laugh sounded. Her noblewoman's laugh mocked Eiji as she stepped out from the alleyway. "This world's heroes look so fascinating." She said as she looked at OOO's damaged state.

"Who the-" Eiji said upon seeing the girl.

"Name's Ruri." The girl chuckled and held a trumpet and a few keys, Yellow, Green, Gray, Blue, and Orange. She threw them into the air, "I'm looking for treasure." The keys dropped into the slots on the trumpet. "And right now, apparently your treasure will give me power so . . . give me." She said insanely and blew the trumpet. A sound played and the keys dropped into the trumpet.

The keys flew out in yellow orbs and formed into riders, all of them Kamen Rider OOO . . . in different forms.

"_GATA, GATA, GATAKIRIBA,_ _GATAKIRIBA!_"

"_LATAH, LATAH, LATORATAH!_"

"_SAGOZO . . . SAGOZO!_"

"_SHA SHA SHAUTA, SHA SHA SHAUTA!_"

"_BRAKA . . . WANI!_"

Hino recognized all the forms of OOOs that stood in front of Eiji and Eiji recognized the riders as OOOs because of the emblem and belts.

"What's going on here?" Eiji asked but Birth slammed Eiji with a Shovel Arm.

"Neat huh?" Ruri said with a chuckle, "I was wondering just what kind of Rangers these were until I came to this world and found out, they weren't Rangers! They were all Riders, all Kamen Rider OOO!"

"So . . . huh?" Eiji asked but Latoratah acted quickly and dashed at Eiji and slashed Eiji with the Tora Claws. "ARGH!"

Sagozo banged its chest creating shockwaves that blew Eiji backwards.

Gatakiriba jumped and multiplied. The Gatakiriba clones all started to slash Eiji with the Kamakiri cutters, leaving Eiji no room to counterattack. Shauta swung electric whips around Eiji and pulled him forward towards Brakawani. Brakawani's crocodile legs glowed and it started to use roundhouse kicks on Eiji.

Eiji screamed when he was launched backwards into Birth who grabbed Eiji. Eiji dropped his Medajalibur and OOO Scanner on the floor while the OOO riders started to gang up on Eiji.

Hino saw the lone Medajalibur and noticed Ruri simply laughing like a noblewoman without a care for the world. Hino noticed a monster nearby and recognized it as a Yummy and Hino ran towards the Medajalibur and grabbed the sword. Hino ran up to the Yummy and slashed the Yummy to get some Cell Medals from it. The Yummy tried fighting back but Hino grabbed a few and inserted three into the Medajalibur. "DEN O HELP!"

Den O was now out of his suit and now a Red Imagin that goes by the name Momotaros. Momotaros ran towards the side of the building and saw Hino running from the Yummy. "I need to take my frustration out on someone anyway." Momotaros drew a red sword from out of nowhere. "Ore No Hissatsu Waza!" Momotaros shouted and jumped off the building, his sword now glowing red, "MOMOTAROS VERSION!" Momotaros cut the Yummy, it exploding into many Cell Medals.

Hino scanned the three Cell Medals inside the Medajalibur. "_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_"

"EIJI!" Hino shouted and threw the Medajalibur and OOO Scanner back to Eiji.

Eiji grabbed the sword when it flew by and then the OOO Scanner, "Why do things keep flying by me?" Eiji didn't have time to get answers and whacked Birth with the OOO Scanner, prying Birth off. Eiji then swung his glowing Medajalibur, "SEIYAH!" Again cutting all of reality.

All the Riders dodged away and Ruri jumped, nearly getting struck by the OOO Bash. "That was close." Ruri jumped over Hino who was hiding the best he could so the younger Eiji and no one else could see him (Hino).

Eiji looked around and noticed all the Riders getting ready for another round, "Aw man . . ." Eiji didn't know how he was going to get around this. All the OOO riders that weren't Eiji used their OOO Scanners on their belts.

"_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Times five.

Three orange rings and three yellow rings shot out. Brakawani was the first to strike and slid on the ground through the orange rings, and used a scissors kick on Eiji. Eiji screamed and felt into one Gatakiriba that struck Eiji into the air. The Gatakiriba clones all merged into one after kicking Eiji. Shauta grabbed Eiji with the electric whips and used a drill kick on Eiji. Sagozo used a flying drop kick on the ground to trap Eiji and bring him forward. Sagozo then slammed Eiji with glowing fists and horn. Eiji flew through the yellow rings which Latoratah was running through, then Latoratah clawed Eiji with glowing Tora Claws. Eiji went flying, screaming.

"Geez, you're a lot tougher than I thought." Ruri complained. "Oh well, another set of Scanning Charges ought to do you in."

Eiji's suit was smoking and he had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess . . . then-

"RURI!" A man's voice screamed and cannonballs rained from the sky and struck the OOO Riders that weren't Eiji and Birth. Eiji, Hino, and Momotaros looked up to see a red flying Galleon.

"HOLY CRAP!" Hino landed on his butt as he was surprised.

A man in a red pirate jacket came down on a wire. The man landed and aimed a flintlock pistol at Ruri, "Hand back the Keys to me." The man said, "or else."

"Oh Mark it's nice to see you!" Ruri swooned at the sight of Mark, the Pirate man. "I'll gladly give them back to you if you leave your sister and join me in my quest for power!"

"Sorry." Mark growled, "My sister's the better woman so I'll never join you." Mark fired a shot at Ruri, but Latoratah dashed towards Ruri to block the shot.

"A shame." Ruri sighed and chuckled, "well then die Captain Mark!" She saluted Mark.

Mark dodged Gatakiriba's slash and jumped away from Birth and Shauta. Sagozo couldn't land a hit on Mark as Mark was too fast.

Mark drew a key and a phone with a keyhole. Mark stood ready and inserted the key into his phone, "GOKAI CHANGE!"

"_GOOOKAIGER!_" The phone announced and transformed Mark into a warrior that was not of this world, a _Ranger_.

"WHAT THE!" Hino and Eiji shouted at the same time, thus making it sound like one person said it.

Mark as Gokaired pushed his belt buckle taking out a figure and quickly changing it into a key mode. "HENSHIN!" Mark felt like saying and inserted the key into his phone, the Mobirate.

"_KAAAMEN RIDER . . . OOO!_" Three red coins formed into one emblem much like Eiji's transformation and transformed Mark into a Rider, a Kamen Rider OOO . . .

_Taka Kujaku Condor! _Hino gasped when he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice shout those words, "Ankh?"

_Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_

_Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche_

_Time Judged All!_

_TaJaDoru, (hah!) TaJaDoru_

_Time Judged All!_

_TaJaDoru, (hah!) TaJaDoru_

_Time Judged All!_

_TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche)_

_Time Judged All! TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru! (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

Kamen Rider OOO: Tajador Combo!

Mark stood regally while Hino stared in shock, "Tajador . . . Combo?"

Mark held up his hands while Peacock Feathers emerged form his back, "HAH!" Mark pointed forward and the feathers flew at the OOOs that weren't Tatoba and Birth. The feather missiles burned the Riders.

"Such power." Eiji gasped.

Mark drew his own Medajalibur. Mark's wings emerged and flew at the OOO Riders. "I'll take you all one by one and get my Keys back!" Mark shouted and started slashing the OOOs left and right.

Birth tried drilling Mark but a Shield weapon appeared from the chest emblem, the Taja Spinner. Mark used the Taja Spinner to block Birth's drill. "Not even close!" Mark kicked off of Birth and fired out a fireball from the Taja Spinner. Birth got burned backwards and Ruri got hit too by the heat.

"Oh that feels so good!" Ruri yelped, "burn me more Mark, burn me more!"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Mark shouted and kicked off of Birth to fly away. Latoratah's head fired out scorching heat that Mark only dodged around. Sagozo brought Mark down with gravity but Mark simply kicked Sagozo away and fired more fireballs.

Gatakiriba clones tried to get Mark down from the air but Mark was too fast and kept cutting them down. Mark flew around to dodge Shauta's water streams allowing Gatakiriba clones to get hit. Mark inserted the three Red Core Medals on his belt inside his Taja Spinner and scanned the Spinner.

"_Taka, Kujaku, Condor Gin Gin Gin, GIGA SCAN!"_

_Torimodosareta Medaru habataku_

_Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin_

"HA-HAH!"

Mark announced and flew down in a blazing bird to burn the OOO Riders. The OOO Riders were about finished, just one more blaze from Mark.

_TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche)_

_Time Judged All! TaJaDoru, TaJaDoru! (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

_Time Judged All!_

"Ok that's enough." Ruri said then took out a purple key and drew a gun with a similar slot to her trumpet. Ruri inserted the key into the slot on the gun and fired out a purple aura, "thanks to that guy named VRV Fighter." Ruri said with her tongue sticking out.

The purple aura formed into another OOO, this time, "_PUTOTYRANOSARUS!_" THE DREADED PUTOTYRA FORM.

"YAH!" This Putotyra screamed and slashed Mark Tajador with a purple dinosaur Axe.

"ARGH!" Mark dropped from his Giga Scan and crashed nearby Eiji.

"Putotyra, but how?" Hino shouted upon seeing Putotyra roar.

Ruri chuckled, "you can't possibly win with these odds." Ruri said as the six OOOs stood in formation.

Mark growled while Eiji ran towards Mark, "hey Red OOO, you ok?" Eiji asked.

Mark looked at Eiji and, "WHOA!" Mark pointed at Eiji, "you're in that lame form I was in that one time those other two Gokaigers swapped Medals with me!"

Eiji had a double take, "wait, lame?"

"Hello, death here, die?" Ruri said playfully while Putotyra held his Axe, the Medagaburyu towards the air. Putotyra roared and Cell Medals poured out of his body and all over towards the Axe. The Cell Medals that Hino collected also flew towards Putotyra's Medagaburyu.

"_GULP, GULP, GULP, GULP, GULP-_" The Medagaburyu kept gulping down the Cell Medals.

"RAH!" Putotyra screamed and a giant purple axe formed around the Medagaburyu. "YAH!" Putotyra swung the axe along with its huge blade.

"HAH!" Mark shouted and the Red Core Medals flew into the Taja Spinner, this time being joined by Eiji's Core Medals.

"Whoa what the!" Eiji yelped when he saw his Core Medals fly to the Taja Spinner.

Mark scanned the Taja Spinner, "_TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR TAKA TORA BATTA GIGA SCAN!_"

"HAAAAAH!" Mark held the Taja Spinner like a shield to block Putotyra's incoming attack. Mark pushed the attack away with the large glow of six Core Medals being scanned. "SEIYAH!" Mark shouted and held out the Taja Spinner to fire out a large Fireball and auras of the Six Core Medals and one Cell Medal that was scanned towards the OOO Group.

Putotyra took to the sky with its Ptera wings while Latoratah, Gatakiriba, Sagozo, Shauta, and Brakawani all exploded. Ruri was also launched backwards by the explosions. The keys of OOO all clanked on the floor.

Putotyra flew towards Tajador as the Tatoba Medals flew back to Eiji. Mark blocked the Medagaburyu with the Taja Spinner then slashed Putotyra with the Medajalibur. Putotyra and Tajador took to the skies while all Eiji could do was stare in awe . . . except he completely forgot Birth was still around. Birth came towards Eiji with 'Caterpillar Legs'. Eiji bounced away and landed after Birth passed. Eiji grabbed his Medajalibur and prepared for battle. Eiji swung the sword at Birth who blocked with an arm. Birth kicked Eiji away with one of the Caterpillar Legs and then drew a buster known as the Birth Buster and fired shots at Eiji. Eiji got struck backwards. "AHH!"

Mark swung the sword and clashed with the axe of Putotyra, "OUT OF MY WAY!" Mark kicked Putotyra away. Mark flew down towards the OOO Keys but Putotyra made a boom in the air and caught up with Mark quickly, "Now that's not fair, my specialty is flying!" Mark kicked Putotyra away. Putotyra flapped its wings and tried to freeze Mark. Mark's Tajador suit released huge bursts of flames that burned away the ice. Mark inserted three Cell Medals into his Medajalibur while the Red Medals flew into the Taja Spinner.

Putotyra fed the Medagaburyu three Cell Medals, "_PUTOTYRA NO HISSATSU!_" The Medagaburyu announced. Putotyra shifted the Axe into Bazooka mode and a swirling purple vortex was absorbed into the bazooka. Putotyra fired a huge purple whirlwind at Mark.

Mark scanned his Taja Spinner and Medajalibur, "_TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR GIN GIN GIN GIGA SCAN TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_"

The Medajalibur burst in flames and grew in size, "HAH!" Mark swung his Medajalibur as flaming wings formed on his back, slashing against the Putotyra No Hissatsu. The whirlwind struck Mark while one huge destructive flaming slash cut through reality and mended it. The same slash also slashed a hole in Putotyra, allowing Seven Purple Core Medals to fly to Mark's Taja Spinner.

Mark took this chance to get another attack, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Mark announced and scanned his Taja Spinner once more.

"_PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO GIGA SCAN!_" Now comes OOO's true ultimate attack! A humanoid aura appeared next to Mark.

Hino again could've sworn he recognized something upon seeing that Humanoid Aura. Hino reached into his pocket and took out the split Taka Core Medal that he had and looked at it.

Mark fired out the purple Core Medals in a wheel while the aura fired a fireball that merged with the medal wheel. The Fire Core Medal Wheel ran straight through Putotyra, destroying it and turning it back into the Putotyra key. Mark at the same time, lost his balance in the air and began to fall. At the same time, he was falling towards the OOO Keys in an attempt to get it back before Ruri woke up, but Birth made a move.

"_CRANE ARM!_" Birth used its crane arm to snatch the OOO Keys on the ground and the Putotyra Key and threw them back to Ruri who woke up.

"Too bad." Ruri said playfully.

"YOU BITCH!" Mark screamed and dropped to the ground with a huge thud, transforming back into Gokaired.

"Sorry." Ruri smiled. "But if I let you take these keys, then how am I going to survive in this world? After all my Ranger keys can't survive in the Rider World. You're lucky enough being a Gokaiger means you can ignore the rules of this world."

"What rules are you talking about?" Mark growled and got up, grabbing his Medajalibur, which in turn transformed back into a red cutlass, the GokaiSaber, due to it being the true form of the Medajalibur of Gokaired Tajador's.

Birth was about to escape but, "_SCANNING CHARGE!_"

"YOU'RE OPEN!" Eiji shouted and used his Tatoba Kick finisher on Birth, kicking towards Ruri and destroying Birth, turning it back into a key. The key flew into Ruri's hands.

"Thank you OOO!" Ruri said playfully, "that helps me a lot!" Ruri jumped towards a building.

"WAIT A MINUTE RURI!" Mark screamed but Ruri jumped off.

"By the way, you should be careful." Ruri said, "I'll obtain power while I'm here in this world, but only so I can get even more power, from _Armageddon._" Ruri was off but her voice could still be heard, "_Armageddon is here, and he'll conquer this world . . . and make it very much like our World, do you think you can stop him?_"

"WAIT RURI!" Mark screamed and then launched a wire towards his flying Galleon, "GET BACK HERE!" Mark de-transformed and jumped towards his ship. "Leila, track down Ruri!" Mark shouted and entered the ship. The Galleon then flew off.

"What the heck was all that?" Eiji asked and de-transformed.

"Ah who cares what all that was about." Momotaros said and held Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji looked at Momotaros's hand then at Momotaros, "EEK!" Eiji screamed when he saw Momotaros, "get away from me!" Eiji then ran away.

"ACK!" Momotaros yelped. "He's getting away, after him!" The Denliner then drove past Momotaros. "ARGH! Don't drop me you bastards!" Momotaros screamed as he held onto the open door of Denliner for his dear life.

Hino was still quite in shock, and did not know why his younger self was around, so he decided to run off to follow his younger self to make sure nothing happens to his younger self.

However, at the same time, in space above the planet and in the same area that Hino thought that he had seen a shooting star, a space colony was under attacked from a monstrous beast that flew around in a UFO shape when it tried escaping attacks that came from the colony.

One mecha, with the name Fire Goseigreat, was trying its best to keep the monster away from the colony but the pilot could not make a dent on the UFO Beast. The monster than smashed Fire Goseigreat through the barrier of the Colony. "DAMN IT!" The pilot, a Red colored ranger named Goseifire, screamed as his mecha just went through the barrier, "IT'S TOO STRONG!" The monster then smashed part of the sides off of the Space Colony. "Tamashi Frontier . . . NO!" Goseifire screamed. The Colony then tilted towards the Planet Earth under it, "We're going down, I repeat, we're going down!" Goseifire screamed as the Colony started to plunge towards Earth. Fire Goseigreat was leaning on the barrier as the Colony dropped. "EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

* * *

><p>And so ends Chapter 1. This is a Crossover between Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Academia, but the Kamen Riders will be more in focus. Hope you like this fic so please review!<p> 


End file.
